¿ tu eres mi destino ¡? entonces soy feliz¡¡
by sakurai 45
Summary: Hola pues la verdad nunca e sido buena con los resumen pero les dire un poco ... sakuno ,es la chica nerd del instituto ryoma el chico mas popular , rico ,frio arrogante ,pero que pasa cuando sakuno llegue hacer que su corazon deje de ser un hielo podran dos mundos tan diferentes estar juntos? lo se no es un buen resumen pero me gustaria que pasaran y leyeran se que les gustara
1. fontfontCapítulo 1fontfont

Hola a todas y todos ,mi nombre es sakurai45 y mentiría si dijera que este es mi primer fanfic ,escrito serian 4 y verbal o bueno un 1,000000 ok es una exageración pero si e echo muchos pero a veces no lo escribo jajajajaja e tenido muchas cuentas en fafiction pero siempre se me olvida la contraseña tanto del Hotmail .Como de la cuenta .Si soy algo torpe o bueno basta de hablar y espero les guste mi fanfic o por cierto si les interesa saber les diré algunas de mi parejas favoritas .

*RyomaxSakuno –Prince of tennis es mi pareja favorita la amo en verdad

*Inuyashaxkagome –inuyasha

*kidxCrhona-soul eater

*SheshomaruxRin –inuyasha

Argh quisiera decirles un monton de parejas mas pero e visto tantos animes (demasiados sin exagerar esta vez, desde los 5 llevo viendo animes y mangas ) que se me han olvidado Gomen , pero vale decirles que casi todos mi fanfic serán de prince of tennis y una que otra pareja mas , si la forma en la que escribo e edito un fanfic os agrada no dudéis en decirme y les are un fanfic de la pareja que os mas les guste, además si tienen alguna queja o consejo tampoco me molestaría ya que no soy una experta bien empecemos…..

Vale destacar que los personajes de prince of tennis no me pertenecen , pero en este fanfic habrán personajes ficticios ellos si me pertenecen jejejej bueno comencemos 100xciento Ryosaku …..

Mama?-dice aquella pequeña niña, viendo a los alrededores de aquel oscuro bosque buscando a su madre a la cual no encontraba –M..ami ..ma..ma ¿Dónde estas?-volvió a preguntar mas su voz se pérdida junto con el viento que azotaba con gran calma los grandes arboles y arbusto, algunas hojas volaban por el cielo siendo contempladas por la hermosos ojos de aquella niña, los cuales se encontraban cristalinos como dispuesta a llorar ,la oscuridad del bosque solo era alumbrada por la luz de la luna, la cual se posaba en lo alto del cielo mostrándose –**Era luna llena**- Esto daba a aquel bosque un aspecto escalofriante ,pero aquella niña no mostraba tenerle miedo a su oscuridad, o bueno no por ahora –¿Mami donde estas? T…tengo miedo mama E..E..esta muy Oscu..ro- ,pero como hace unos momentos solo la oscuridad acompañaba a aquella pequeña. De pronto siente la presencia de alguien detrás de ella ,voltea lentamente para encontrarse con la persona a la que tanto andaba buscando-¡¿MAMA?!-grito con gran fuerza y se lanzo a la los brazos de aquella mujer, la cual vestía un hermoso vestido blanco ,con algunos estampados de flores de muchos colores , la niña abraza fuerte mente a la mujer esperando ser correspondida pero no fue así levanta su pequeño rostro hacia arriba para ver el rostro de su madre,lo que ve la deja estupefacta ,asustada y perpleja su madre a la cual siempre veía sonreír, y contenta. La que siempre le decía lo que tenia que hacer ,la que le enseño las diferencia entre lo bueno y lo malo –NO-ella no era ella, no era su madre .!No lo era¡-se alejo poco a poco tapándose con sus pequeñas manitas su pequeña boca ,las lagrimas habían empezado a correr por su pequeño rostro, de pronto siente algo viscoso entre sus manos ,su mirada de miedo baja poco a poco hacia estas, al ver como estas estaban manchadas de un liquido rojo se sobresalta y empieza acorrer ,sus lagrima corría sin descansó por su rostro ,empezó a gritar por ayuda esperando que alguien la escuchara .Pero nadie lo hacia ,nadie la escuchaba ,entre su trayecto tropieza con una pequeña rama haciéndola caer al suelo, ensuciándose de tierra y polvo ,escucha pasos y se arrastra hacia un árbol el cual se encontraba en el camino ,mira como la mujer ,a la que consideraba su madre, la que le dio la vida y a la que siempre llamo madre ,se acerca a ella a un paso lento, entre sus manos posaba un enorme cuchillo el cual levanto hacia arriba, después de estar al frente de la pequeña niña –**Ella me dio la vida, ella me la quitara-** la mujer se arroja agresivamente sobre la pequeña la cual intentaba escapar con todas sus fuerza ,pero ya era tarde ,lo era, la mujer estaba a punto de clavar aquel enorme cuchillo en el pequeño cuerpo de femenino, la niña miraba con miedo ,terror y tristeza la ecena –!NO¡

Sakuno ..Sakuno !despierta¡-zarandeaba el cuerpo de la joven tratando de despertarla ,logrando su objetivo

A..Buela ..yo ..yo-la joven respiraba agitadamente mientras lagrimas salían de su rostro-yo soñé con ella .abuela yo la vi –decía mientras se lanza a los brazos de la mujer

Ya ya solo fue una pesadilla-dice mientras corresponde al abrazo y acaricia la cabeza de la joven –ya paso .ya todo esta bien ,tranquila

¿Abuela ella saldrá cierto? ella saldrá, y vendrá a por mi ,lo se –dice viendo a la mujer a aquellos demacrados ojos

No lo ara ella ya no volverá te lo aseguro-pronuncia viendo a la joven –ahora vístete tienes que ir al colegio –afirmo levantándose de la cama –baja pronto el desayuno ya esta listo-camina hacia la puerta la abre y sale

Si ahora voy-afirmo –gracias abuela-dijo para levantarse de su cama y caminar hacia el baño

Aquella joven era Sakuno ryuzaki ,de 17 años de edad de cabellera larga y ondulada de color rojizo ,ojos grandes y del mismo color de su cabello, de figura no esbelta pechos de un tamaño complaciente ni tan grandes ni tan pequeños, cintura bien pronunciada y piernas muy bien formadas ,de una altura mediana ,vive con su abuela sumiré ryuzaki desde los 8 años de edad ,y en la actualidad estudia en el instituto gakuen seishun .

Sakuno camina lentamente por el cuarto hasta llegar a una puerta ,entra y se quita la pijama que cubría su cuerpo, dejando que la soledad de aquella habitación la contemplara ,lentamente entra hacia la ducha ,y posa su mano en el grifo para dejar salir ,una gran cantidad de agua, la cual le da de lleno en el rostro ,sakuno deja que el agua fría recorriera su cuerpo ,dejándola sentir un gran alivio ,toma un champo ,que se encontraba en un envase blanco con etiquetas de color rosa ,la tapa de este también era de ese color en su etiquetas se podía observar "olor a melocotón" vierte el liquido transparente entre sus manos y luego lo riega delicadamente en su cabello ,luego toma el jabón rosa y repite el procedimiento en su cuerpo ,después de esto deja que el agua se llevara todo y cierra el grifo, sale del baño para limpiarse los diente y lavar nuevamente su rostro, después va a su habitación ,para dirigirse hacia un estantes de gaveta ,abre el primero del lado derecho y saca un brasear y una panti los dos eran un conjunto ya que eran de un color verde con rayas blancas ,se los coloca y luego camina hacia su escaparate abre las dos puertas de madera y rápidamente echa un vistazo para del mismo modo "rápido" encontrar la ropa que buscaba saca un uniforme escolar que consistía en una falda larga y de color verde ,su camisa era blanca con un pequeño chaleco verde con tres líneas blancas y el ultimo toque era un lindo laso rojo ,sakuno se coloca el uniforme ,la falda le llegaba hasta las rodillas, la camisa la coloco por dentro de esta ,luego busca unas medias blancas y unos zapatos negros ,después de verificar que su uniforme estuviera en buen estado se dirige hacia la peinadora se sienta en un pequeño banco y verifica si su cabello ya estaba seco ,comprobando esto, toma parte de este y le forma una larga trenza ,luego toma la otra mitad y hace lo mismo .Luego toma un maletín de cuero marrón el cual se encontraba sobre una mesa de estudio ,y sale de la habitación baja por las escaleras de madera y camina por la sala la cual era adornada por un juego de muebles de cuero negros ,un televisor pantalla plana ,negro el cual se encontraba justo en medio del juego de muebles ,había una alfombra roja en suelo ,el cual era de madera las paredes eran de un hermoso color melon ,y eran adornadas por varios retratos ,entre estos muchos dibujos en blanco y negro ,en el pasillo principal que llevaba a la puerta ,se encontraba una mesa donde posaba el teléfono de la casa y un pequeño retrato donde se apreciaban a una familia ,sakuno se encontraba va a la cocina ,allí encuentra a su abuela la cual la esperaba ya sentada en la mesa con dos platos y unos vasos de jugos

Mou-hablo la mujer con cara de reproche mientras que su nieta se sentaba al frente de ella-saku querida aun no lo entiendo si puedes ir con farda corta y maquillaje y todo eso ¿por que no lo haces?, digo eres joven y linda ,con un buen cuerpo y todo eso lo escondes detrás de esa ropa así nunca conseguirás novio –dice sumiré con una gran sonrisa en su rostro imaginando lo lindo que seria ver a su nieta con un hermoso vestido blanco y a su lado un hermoso hombre ,juntos diciendo "acepto", pero cada vez mas ese sueño se iba alejando debido a que su nieta era muy tímida para eso .uff-suspiro –no lo entiendo

Yo tampoco lo entiendo abuela, ¿Cómo es que quieres con tantas ganas que consiga novio? aun soy muy joven ¿sabes?, no tengo tiempo para eso tengo que pensar ,en mi futuro y mis estudios-afirmo la chica ,no lo entendía muchas madres y abuelas trataban por todo lo alto de que sus hijas ,no tuvieran novios ,con típicas excusas como "aun eres muy pequeña", "no a llegado la hora", "cada cosa tiene su tiempo ,primero los estudios " ,pero no su abuela era todo lo contrario ella deseaba por mil que llevara a un chico a la casa que se lo presentara como mi novio y esas cosas, lo que dice siempre es "eres joven disfruta de la vida ", si lo había comprobado su abuela era extraña

Pero es que quiero vivir para ver como te casas y tienes hijos-afirmo con gran sonrisa en su rostro

El comentario de sumiré hizo que sakuno se sonrojara a mil-!ABUELA¡-grito sakuno con todos los colores en el rostro, después de esto vio la hora y debía salir ya, se levanto de la mesa beso en la mejilla a su abuela y salió de la casa ,camino por la calle hasta llegar a su instituto, se encontró frente su gran entrada, respiro profundo "tu puedes ,sakuno" afirmo y miro decidida el lugar ,entro y camino por aquellos grandes pasillos hasta llegar a su salón ,abrió lentamente la puerta ,luego de hacerlo ,entro y la cerro, en el mismo instante en que lo hizo siente como miles de miradas se posan en ella, camina lentamente por el pasillo, hasta llegar a su asiento "en el ultimo lugar " se sienta y en ese mismo momento ,empieza los murmullos , y la puerta nuevamente suena haciendo que todos quitaran sus miradas de ella y las dirigieran hacia la puerta ella levanta la mirada y hay estaba la persona por la cual todos ,enserio todos, tantos chicas como ,chicos morían "El" Echizen Ryoma …..


	2. Chapter 2

Bien aquí el segundo capitulo , perdón la tardanza….los personajes de Prince Of Tennis no me pertenecen .Comencemos

**empieza los murmullos , y la puerta nuevamente suena haciendo que todos quitaran sus miradas de ella y las dirigieran hacia la puerta ella levanta la mirada y hay estaba la persona por la cual todos ,enserio todos, tantos chicas como ,chicos morían "El" Echizen Ryoma**

Sakuno:

-valla y yo que pensé que se iría a E.E.U otra vez .Pero parece que mis sueños y todas las noches que pase desvelada rezándole A Dios, Buda, Jesús, El Gato Sagrado .a todos los dioses que se me ocurrieron para que se fuera, pero creo que ninguna les llego –Suspiro-Bien mi nombre es sakuno ryuzaki tengo 16 años de edad y vivo con mi abuela desde los ocho ,actualmente estudio en la famosa academia gakuen seishun ,si famosa ya que aquí solo entran los hijos de las personas mas adineradas ,y con mucho talento ,en otras palabras es una institución de ricachones mimados. Yo entre aquí debido a una beca que se me ofreció por mi "**talento"** si se le podría llamar así ya que yo no gozo de las grandes herencias como otros mi vida es la de una persona común y corriente ,mi abuela trabaja en un pequeño hospital del centro, y yo trabajo de medio tiempo en un restauran ya que mi beca no es completa debo pagar por algunas cosas ,mi vida en esta institución es un poco complicada ,debido a mi estatus económico, como ya sabrán en este tipo de instituciones solo gobierna eso el estatus entre mas reconocido mas admirado y respetado serás. Yo gozo de mucho _**bullying**___aquí ,agresiones sicológicas y físicas ,insultos ,golpes etc . pero nunca e sido capaz de defenderme o de contradecir a alguien después de todo si lo hago se que las cosas empeoraran pero digo no soy la una que sufre de maltratos como estos ¿cierto? Yo no soy la única hay muchas mas personas ,aquí o en otros países pero las hay –volteo mi rostro para ver el hermoso paisaje que se contemplaba por la ventanilla al lado de mi asiento ,si algo tenia de bueno esta institución eran sus sectores .eran hermosos y me encantaban, siento nuevamente murmullos y volteo mi rostro para darme cuenta de el profesor había entrado al salón y todos lo alumnos ya se habían sentado en sus respectivos asientos

Muy bien chicos ,el día de hoy comienza en esta institución como alumnos de 3 de preparatoria ,como pedido del director durante las primeras horas no se dará algún tema y así podrán hablar un poco mejor, nosotros los profesores estaremos en la sala de profesores si sucede algo deben avisar enseguida ¿entendido? –Siiii- bien entonces con su permiso-toma sus cosas y sale del salón.

Uff vaya eso es bueno creo que estaba apunto de explotar ,es cierto a partir de hoy soy alumna de 3 de preparatoria estaba tan emocionada y asusta ,pero ya paso ,valla no esperaron mucho ya empezaron hablar

Ryomaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-samaaaaaaa- oh no debo salir rápido de aquí

Ryoma –sama no sabe cuanto te extrañe durante estas vacaciones-dice una peli-castaña-

,ehhh no fuiste la única tomoka todas lo extrañamos –pronuncia una peli negra-¿cierto chicas ?-

Siiii mucho –en eso una de las tantas chicas que se encontraban alrededor del chico toca de manera sigilosa el hombro de la peli castaño y peli-negra –susurro-ya vieron es la estúpida de ryuzaki –

si ya nos demos cuentas –contestan al unisonó las dos jóvenes luego se miran de reojo y sonríen

valla valla no te habías ido ya pobretona

si si y yo que pensé que ya te habías ido de aquí –dice la peli-negra mientras le interrumpe el paso a la oji-carmesi

Sakuno:

Lo sabia debi irme ,tal vez se pregunta que pasa aquí ¿cierto? Pues las chicas que están enfrente de mi son las lideres de mi problemas *Tomoka Osakada* y *Naoko Ryuki*tomoka una chica hermosa según la opinión de muchos chicos y no solo ellos yo también la considero una mujer hermosa de físico por que de personalidad es horrible su cabello es castaño claro corto sobre los hombros, de unos hermoso ojos marrones piel blanca y delicada,cuerpo de una modelo era tan bella –tan distinta a Mi- era hija del director de la institución y era reconocida por ser una gran modelo juvenil . Naoko ella era una chica igual de hermosa de cabellera larga ,negra y lisa de unos hermosos ojos azules piel blanca y delicada y e igual que Tomoka poseía un hermoso cuerpo ,su padres eran presidentes de una de las mas grandes compañías bancarias , debido a eso eran muy populares

Pu..pues Y..yo ..yo –no porque justo ahora tengo que ponerme nerviosa

¿Que te has vuelto gaga ?-pronuncia Tomoka de manera egocéntrica

Lo…lo…Q..ue p…Pasa e..es –vamos sakuno tu puedes

Jajajaja ,parece que si Tomoka era lo único que le faltaba ,tonta ,fea y ahora gaga jajajaja- rie Naoko mientras posa sus manos en la cintura

Pues por que no la ayudamos a que deje de serlo –Tomoka toma fuertemente mi brazo y me empuja hacia unos de los pupitres ,haciendo que un horrendo dolor recorriera mi espalda y saca un gemido de queja ,luego levanta su mano dispuesta a golpearme ,yo solo cierro los ojos esperando el golpe que nunca llego, abro poco a poco mis ojos para encontrádmelo a *el* de todas las personas *el* hay sosteniendo la mano de tomoka para que no me golpeara

R..ryoma-Sama¿ pero que ? ,porque me detuviste –pregunta tomaka soltándome y volteando su vista hacia el ,todos estaban sorprendidos de lo que acaba de hacer, hasta yo ,¿Por qué? ,¿porque lo hiciste?

Mhm ,estúpido ,ver como una chica se rebaja a esto solo por diversión realmente estúpido ,solo las personas estúpidas hacen este tipo de cosas –suelta la mano de tomoka, y coloca las suya entre sus bolsillos -realmente es algo de idiotas

S..si es cierto si ryoma sama lo dice es verdad –empezaron a decir todos, !espera ¡ ¡¿Me estaban defendiendo¡?

Ryoma –sama …Tienes razón creo que es algo estúpido –se voltea hacia ami y tiende su mano ,la acepto de manera nerviosa , sara ¿que ya no se meterá conmigo?, pero me equivoque una vez levantada me susurra –Estas me las pagaras luego Ryuzaki- yo solo me quedo estatica ante aquella amenaza

Muy bien que tal si vamos todos a la cafetería yo invito –dice mientras sonreía y daba pequeños brincos

Siiiiiii-

Muy bien vamos ,vamos ryoma sama –lo toma del brazo y empieza a jalarlo

Mhm suelta puedo caminar solo-dice mientras se suelta bruscamente del agarre y posa nuevamente sus manos en sus bolcillos

Bien pero apúrate si no es divertido si no estas –dice mientras le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla y se va corriendo con una gran sonrisa,luego veo como el empieza acaminar

E..espera Echizen-san-lo llamo sin averme dado cuenta ,tapo mi boca y cierro mis ojos ,de seguro se enojo por que lo llame ,pero cuando abro mis ojos veo como el estaba parando hay viéndome por encima de su hombro ¿ahora que hago? Debo decirle algo debo hacerlo ¿pero que? –**gracias** , eso debo decir –Y…yo Bue..eno yo S..olo ,yo solo !quería decirte gracias ¡ -ahora lo miero veo como el voltea su rostro y emprende su paso ,baje mi cara entristecida esperando escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrarse pero un fue así

De nada-luego veo como se marcha y desaparece detrás se aquella puerta de madera ,sonrió ,me sentía tan feliz tan feliz era la primera vez que yo puede al menos hablar con el con el gran echizen ryoma ,el era un hermoso chico de cabellera negra con reflejos verdosos,unos hermosos y estraños ojos dorados ,que daban la imprecion de ser de un gato alto y piel blanca , su cuerpo,bueno su cuerpo según lo que es escuchado parece el de un dios ,su carácter es frio arrogante ,y a veces es un poco tierno pero nunca lo demuestra en publico ,nació el 24 de diciembre y tiene 16 ,sus padre es el hombre mas reconocido ya que es el presidente de la mas grande cadena de hoteles ,su madre es una gran actriz considerada la mejor mundialmente, y su hermano mayor es jefe de una de las empresas de productos deportivos mas solicitados del mundo ,el es amante del tenis es su adoración y solo se centra en ser el mejor ,pero también a echo algunos trabajos como modelo para revistas juveniles ,pero yo lo admiro el es la única persona ,en esta institución que nunca me a treatado mal ,bueno nunca me a tratado algunas veces pienso en hablar con el pero me da tanta vergunza de decir algo que no debo ,por que Ryoma –kun es el chico que amo –Ryoma-kun como quieciera llamarlo asi comer con el ,jugar con el ,hablar con el ,Besarme con el,!espera¡ Besarte */* que es lo que estoy pensando soy una pervertida, ya basta Sakuno, tienes que olvidarte de los chicos ,no fuiste tu la que le dijo a tu abuela que no interesaba eso ,arhg pero es que es la verdad yo lo amo …..bien será mejor que me pare y valla a almorzar o se me ara tarde .

Bien este fue el segundo cap espero les haya gustado porfa comenten si? Esperare con ansias sus comentario y el que les aya gustado el cap si nos les gusta algo en especifico díganmelo y tratare de arreglarlo pero claro sobre mi forma de escribir y eso ,bueno hasta luego nya


End file.
